First Dates
by n3rdwagg
Summary: A series of Dramione drabbles about First Dates.
1. Chapter 1

**I like drabbles! This was actually **_**really **_**OOC but I kind of like it…sort of. I don't. My next ones will be better. *****Promise*******

**Hermione.**

I walk into Flouirsh and Blotts and head straight to the checkout counter. The owner usual gives me a pile of books on my bad days so I can just sit in my favorite corner and read away my troubles. But today there is nothing waiting for me.

"Hi Mellie." I say as I reach her.

"Oh hi 'Mione."

"I was so expecting there to be a pile of books waiting for me. I'm not having the best day."

Melissa gives me a funny look. "Someone came in saying they were meeting you here in your usual corner…I gave him the books."

"Someone-_him-_what?"

Melissa grinned. "He was very handsome too. I would go check that out if I were you."

A bit peeved, I walk to the back of my favorite shop in Diagon Alley. I'd be lying if I said I wasn't surprised by what, or who, was waiting for me. "_The _Draco Malfoy." I say, smiling gently.

"Why hello there Miss Hermione Granger."

He looks really good. He gained back all the weight he lost during the stress of the war but in muscle. His hair was longer but neat. Well…neater than Harry's at least. He's still a lot taller than me. I say that as if I was hoping he'd shrink.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" I ask sinking into the chair across from him.

"I'm not sure exactly. Blaise mentioned something about a certain Ginger getting hotter and I figured he meant Granger because he's never paid much attention to the Weaslette."

"And he's paid attention to me?"

"All of us have Hermione." He said smirking. "I'm sure even Saint Potter and the Weasel have mentioned it at some point?"

The fact that he used my first name isn't lost on me. "Mentioned what?"

He rolls his eyes. "And they call you the brightest witch of our age."

"Malfoy get to the point."

He surveys me coolly. "What are you doing tomorrow night?"

"I was just going to work on some stuff for the Ministry…"

He smirks. "As fun as that sounds…how would you rather go on a date with me?"

I try to keep an open mind as it seems he's doing right now. "Sure. Why not?"

"Seriously? I expected to drag you screaming and kicking. But then again, I have that effect on women."

I don't know where my sudden confidence comes from but it just bottles over the top. "I must admit…_Draco…_you've become quite a sight for sore eyes."

"English Granger?"

"You're hot." I say simply before grabbing my books and leaving the shop without even a backwards glance. Then I remember that we didn't even sort out any details for tomorrow and swivel around quickly…right into Malfoy. How'd he get out here so fast? "Oh Malfoy. I was just coming back to talk to you."

"Missing me that fast Granger?" He smirked. "I guess great minds think alike though. You realized we hadn't sorted anything out right?"

I blush. "Yes."

"Okay I'm going to pick you up around seven. Is that alright? Dress fancy."

I take out a pen and paper and write my address on in. "It's a date." I say.

**Draco.**

"You're hot."

The words still play in my mind even as I'm getting ready for our date. I didn't expect her to comply so easily. I figured she'd still think of me as that 'foul loathsome evil little cockroach' and hex me. But she said yes. Straight off the bat. I knew I still had it in me.

Something about her caught my eye as soon as I saw her. I mean she was always beautiful. Even with my prejudices, it didn't stop me from thinking about her beauty back in Hogwarts. But now…now she's just radiant. She seems more relaxed. More carefree. Still as hardworking as ever but more relaxed about it.

I do hope this turns into more than just one date. Although I barely know her. She could be a crackpot for all I know. I snort. Doubt it.

I'm planning on taking her to dinner in muggle London, to show her how much I've changed. It's an Italian place close to a park where my mother used to take me when Lucius wasn't home.

I apparate to the closest apparition point near her home. I thought she would live in muggle London but she actually lives in one of the nicer flats in Diagon Alley.

I'm about to knock on her door when I realize I am actually nervous. This is _Granger_. But I'm nervous. I just want to show her I've changed. Apologize for all the shit I put her through.

I finally knock after standing there for what felt like ten minutes. Fixing my dress shirt and re-tucking it into my pants, in the time it takes for her to get to the door, I mentally prepare myself for anything.

Anything _but _her opening the door in sweats and a hoody with tear stained eyes, which got big as soon as she saw me.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Draco, I'm sorry I-"

I don't care that she is about to cancel our date. I care that the girl I _may _have just fallen in love with _at first sight _is crying. "Are you okay?" I interrupt. I walk in without being invited and sit down next to her.

"I'm fine." She mutters.

"No you're not."

"Malfoy-"

"_Hermione._" I say pointedly. "We're on a first name basis now and I expect it to stay that way."

"Okay _Draco_. Look I think I just need to be alone. I'm surprising myself by saying this but I want to go on that date with you…eventually. But not tonight. I'm so sorry." She actually looks upset not only at what she was crying about but by cancelling our date.

I apparate away quickly, back to my loft. She probably feels rejected but I plan on going back. I strip down to my underwear and then search around for the old pair of sweats Mummy bought me and an old shirt that I don't mind getting ruined with the beautiful girls tears. Since the war I had become accustomed to more muggle things and started using a tee-vee and DVDs.

I grab Mum's DVDs she had left here, she must have something Hermione likes, and apparate back to her flat.

"Harry?" She calls out.

I peek my head around the door to her bedroom. "Sorry. Not Saint Potter."

"Oh Draco. I-I-I thought you left." She tries to wipe a few tears away quickly.

"Sorry to disappoint." Ehh, she's not disappointed. "But I brought movies and popcorn. If you don't want to go out, we'll stay in." I didn't want to ask her what was wrong. Just distract her. I feel like if I ask her, she'll get mad and ask me to leave, as we're not on that level yet.

"Thank you Draco."

**Hermione.**

I didn't want to tell Draco about the Ministry finally finding my parents. About them finally reversing all of my charms and protections without harming them. About them being so livid with me that they couldn't even look at me.

But at some point it all came out. As I was blubbering like an idiot on _Malfoy's shoulder _of _all _people, it all just came out. If he thought it was strange, however, he didn't say. He just held me the way a boyfriend would. He offered me advice and didn't push it. When I started crying even harder, he just held me tighter.

He even ended up telling me about his family. How he no longer considers Lucius his father and how he can rot in Azkaban for all he cares. How much closer him and Narcissa have gotten since his dad left. The way he takes care of her is so beautiful. He really has changed. He even goes into muggle London just for leisure sometimes.

We watched The Notebook and even he shed a few tears at the end. It's my all time favorite movie. To stop crying however we watched a few others. Like Happily Never After and Friday the 13th. We didn't really see much of the movies though. We just talked and ate and hung out. It was fun!

Too bad we fell asleep in the middle of our fun little session. I wake up at about four o'clock in the morning, tucked under a muscular arm, with my head on a warm body. I start to get up and Draco, feeling me stir, woke up as well. He glances at the time and starts getting up. "Wow it's late," he says. He picks up his jacket and I get this odd feeling that I don't want him to leave. "I'll talk to you sometime?" He asks, a hopeful gleam in his eyes.

"Draco...you can…stay…the night. You know. If you want to."

I watch his face change a bit and then he says, "Alright. Who knew Hermione Granger would let a guy stay over on the first date."

"You don't have to stay you know! I could just as easily take back my offer! You know what no-"

He climbs back into bed with me and tucks me under his arm. "Shut up Granger. You nag too much."

"I wouldn't have to nag if you could have a little more sense sometimes." I thought it was strange that we hadn't been arguing. Guess I just fixed that problem. But now it feels weird. "Draco what do you do for a living?"

He probably thinks I'm insane. "I'm an auror." He says simply.

"Oh. You work with Harry then?"

"Yes. We're co heads of the office."

"_Co_?" I ask. The Malfoy I remember wouldn't be okay with '_co.'_

"Yeah. We were partners at first as Potter was training me and we developed this sort of…good cop bad cop routine-"

"Let me guess," I say. "You were the bad cop?"

He smirks. "How'd you guess? But anyway. Shackletbot likes both our styles and since we're both so different, we work together and train new aurors."

"So you two get on well?"

"Well enough. We still have our moments but I might actually say we're friends. I respect him and what he does. He really is a hero…_Saint Potter_."

I smile in spite of myself. The thoughts running through my mind right now were crazy. Just knowing that him and Harry got along was perfect. Especially if 'we' went anywhere. It was nice that he respected him though. I know it was hard for him to admit that.

I found myself staring at his lips for the millionth time tonight. They looked so soft and pink…I wonder if…I unconsciously leaned forward as he did and placed my lips on his. They even taste good too! Hermione _stop it. _This is a boy not a new book. Don't get too excited. _But he's perfect. _

I pull away and lay back in his arms, not really wanting to look at him. I never initiate anything. Especially not on first dates. Draco Malfoy really was a special guy. "Hermione?" he whispers a few minutes later.

"Hm?"

"I know this is our first date and all but I want to take you out on a real date. As soon as possible. Any chance of that happening?"

I glance up at him quickly before looking down trying to hide my blush. "Absolutely."

**This wasn't that great but it's a start. Thank you for reading. Do me a favor and review on what kind of first date the next one should be? Did I mention they're all going to be about first dates? Hence the title…lmao. Review..? Pleaseeeee. Support! Thank you. Merci. Gracias.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Draco. **

"Wait let me get this straight. You're in love…with Hermione?" Harry asks me for the millionth time that day.

"_Yes Potter. _And before you ask, _no, _I don't know how it happened. I think I've loved her for a while now. Just masked by my prejudices."

"Malfoy, you realize she doesn't like you right?"

I sigh. I've become a lot closer to Harry since we both became aurors. He can be a little thick sometimes. "Yes Potter I realize that. Which is why I'm asking you to sort of set something up with us. or more like asking you to ask your wife because she's so great with the whole matchmaker, in your business type thing."

Harry finally nods. "Fine. We'll help you. 'Mione's been depressed for so long since Ron left…it would be nice to get her out again,

"What happened to the Weasel?" I'm surprised when Harry doesn't scold me for calling him 'Weasel.'

Instead he scowls and says bitterly, "He left us. The fame got to his head and he decided he doesn't need us anymore. Left his family, friends, and most importantly his fiancée."

"Fiancée?" I whisper. "'Mione?"

He nods. "She's been so torn up because she tried to help him out…and there's something else."

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure if you want to know."

"If it's about my love then I want to know."

He sighs. "'Mione was pregnant when he left. She has a three-month-old daughter. Luckily she looks just like Hermione so it doesn't remind us too much of Ron but she's still a reminder that he used to be here."

Hermione has a daughter? I mean I've always wanted to be a father but…to my own blood child. Not Weasel's. But as she's Hermione's too. She must be perfect. "Oh."

"Rose is her life. No one else can even compare is in her life. Not even us. It will be good for her to get out again though. It's be six months since Ron left. She's barely left her house. After she had Rose she quit her job at the ministry."

"That's' why I haven't seen her around. It makes sense now. So you'll make an arrangement for us?"

"Of course."

**Harry.**

To be honest, I think Draco and Hermione would be a perfect couple. They're two of the most intelligent people I know. They both have a very dry sense of humor and after getting to know him I think Draco would be very good with Rose. Plus he has money to help support Hermione, if they work out of course, and he would do anything to make her happy. They'd be perfect.

I apparate into Hermione's kitchen. Rose, who still isn't used to the apparition sounds, starts crying. I coo over her until 'Mione finally comes out of the bathroom. I hand her to her mother who set her down on the floor before sitting next to me at the counter. "Hello Harry."

"Hello 'Mione. How are you?"

She sighs. "I'm good. Tired, but good. She has me up all night and then sleeps all day so I can't clean unless I want to wake her up. Sorry about the mess by the way."

I shrug. "With Albie and James, I'm used to mess."

We catch up for a few minutes and Mione tells me about a job offer she had at a local bookstore in muggle London. She really wants to take it but doesn't know what she'd do with Rose all day, so she's not going to start working at the moment. If Draco was in her life she may be able to go back to work.

"Is there a reason you stopped by to see me, Harry?"

"Actually there is. How would you feel…about going on a date with a friend of mine?" The smile on her face instantly vanishes, as I expected, and she opens her mouth to deny but I stop her. "'Mione, it's been six months. Since Ron left. Rose is going to need a father growing up. Trust I know what it's like not to have one. It's not a good feeling. I just want the best for you two. So will you _at least _give him a chance?"

She sighs, which I know as a sign of her giving in. "Who is he?"

I hesitate for a moment. "Draco Malfoy."

**Hermione.**

I try to keep an open mind with everything I do just so I'm not un fair to something that could become something great. Now when Harry said my date was Draco…at first I was ready to just say no and get on with my life but I figure if Harry's okay with him and actually trying to get him and me together, he can't be all that bad. So I'm giving him a chance.

Seven o'clock came way too quickly. I'm ready but I want more time to mentally prepare myself for the fact that I was about to go on a date with Draco Malfoy. I had a small crush on him around sixth year but obviously I'd never told anyone or done anything about it. He was a death eater, albeit a changed one, a death eater nonetheless.

_Alright Hermione keep calm_, I think as I open the door. There stood my date for the evening hiding behind a bouquet of flowers. That's so…muggle. I love it! He holds the flowers out to me. "Hello Hermione."

I take the flowers smelling then quickly before politely nodding at him. "Hi Draco. You can come inside. Just give me one moment and then we can go."

Rose is at Harry's house playing with her older cousins so I don't have to worry about her. I conjure a vase and stick the flowers inside before grabbing a jacket and walking out the door with Draco.

He holds his arm out for me. I hate side-along apparition but I don't want to seem lame in front of Malfoy so I just take his arm. Lucky for me he has great Quidditch reflexes or I would've fallen when we landed. "Thank you." I say quietly when he catches me.

"No problem."

We reach the restaurant with minimal talk. An 'oops' here or there when we bumped each other. A 'sorry' when I accidentally tripped over my own feet into him.

The waitress in the Italian restaurant with which we were eating has no problem openly looking Draco up and down before winking at him and leading us to our table. Although I'm not dating Malfoy I still have a problem with her checking out my date, so as soon as we sat down I look up at her sweetly and say, as innocently as I can, "Do me a favor and stop checking out my boyfriend you ugly hag." Needless to say she didn't appreciate that and got us a new waiter.

"What a nice way to start the night," he says chuckling lightly.

I raise my glass playfully knock it with his and study my menu. After I found what I want I took the chance to really look at Draco. He's very muscular, a little tanner. His grey eyes have a new twinkle to them that's just breathtakingly beautiful and his hair is just so perfect. I imagine myself running my hands through it.

"Hermione?"

"Hm?"

He chuckles. "You were staring at me."

I blush. "Was I? I'm sorry. I just…can't help but notice how much you've changed since Howarts." He looks down at the table and I realize what I've said. "Oh no! I meant your looks! I mean your personality has too but I wasn't going to comment on that because that wouldn't be right! But I'm talking about it now…oh I'm so sorr-"

"Hermione calm down! It's not that big of a deal. Everyone's changed since the war. I mean look at you. You were always beautiful but…blimey woman. You're just stunning now."

My face is probably a deep shade of crimson right now. "Thank you," I say quietly.

"You're welcome."

We go through dinner somehow making great conversation. We actually have a lot in common. He's very smart, loves books and reading the way I do, and since the war he's been trying to do as much as possible to help other people. He became an auror and actually trained under Harry for his first year before becoming co-head of office with him. I told him about Rose and Ron and opened up to him about everything I've gone through in the past few months. By the time he took me back to my flat it was passed two in the morning.

"Hermione there's one last thing I haven't told you." I raised an eyebrow urging him to go on. "I may or may not have been harbouring feelings for you since around fifth or sixth year."

I smile and can't control myself as I lean in to kiss him. It was a quick soft kiss but the passion and the connection was there. "Is it bad that that's how I felt too?" I asked jokingly.

"Not at all," he answered, kissing me again. "Good night Hermione."

"Good night Draco."

**Two years later. No POV.**

"Daddy!" Rose called from her upstairs bedroom in the Malfoy Mansion.

"Yes Rosie!" Draco called back.

"Poopy!" The two and a half year old yelled back.

Draco got out of bed quietly, careful not to wake his sleeping wife and her unruly hair. "I'm coming hunny!"

"Daddy. I poop in potty!" Rose squealed as her stepfather approached her.

"Good job hunny! Do you want to go wake mommy up an tell her?" Rose nodded and Draco picked her up practically running back to his room. "'Mione!"

Hermione rolled over slightly in the bed and opened her eyes. "Good morning family," she said quietly.

Draco let his daughter down onto the bed and she crawled over to her mother. "I poopy!" she squealed again.

Hermione shot up. "In your potty? Like a big girl?" Rosie nodded. "Good girl! How about we go get pancakes to celebrate?" Hermione chuckled when the toddler nodded enthusiastically. "Okay go pee pee and let mommy and daddy get ready okay?"

Rosie kissed her mum's cheek and Draco brought her down to the floor. "We'll be right there hunny."

Hermione walked around the bed to stand next to her husband. His kissed her deeply, smiling into the kiss. "I never knew I could have a real family like you three. You, Rosie," his hand landed on Hermione's tummy. "And little Scorpius. Thank you Hermione."

"No Draco. If it weren't for you, I'd still be getting over Ronald so thank _you_." She kissed her husband again and began getting ready.

**I wrote this so weird O.o lol it was supposed to be different but it's 4 oclock in the morning and I wanted to finish it tonight so I kind of just wrote whatever. There's more to come tho! Review…Follow…Support. Thank you for reading !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hermione.**

Draco and I have been living together for the past year and a half. After the war I started a program to get ex-Death Eaters back on track and help them find jobs and homes. Draco and his mother were two of the first people to sign up. Unfortunately Narcissa had passed away a few months after they bean coming to our weekly meetings. Draco felt as if he couldn't trust me at first but eventually began to lean on me the way he did with his mother.

We became closer as friends and eventually best friends. The Manor remind him of his mother and his past too much and my flat was getting too small for me so we bought one of those huge Suite type flats in Diagon Alley. I help out a lot at George's shop so it's very convenient for me.

"'Mione." I open my eyes slowly to look at him before rolling around again and closing them. He chuckles lightly and lays down next to me. "'Mione, it's time to wake up."

I cuddle into him and open my eyes again. "I don't want to. It's Saturday."

"But I thought we could buy one of those DVDs for the telly you're always talking about."

"Go get it without me."

"Hermione." His voice is husky and low and I can't help but cave. I love it when he says my name like that. Although, it makes me think _very_ naughty thoughts about him and me, I can never get tired of hearing it.

"Okay okay. Give me twenty minutes to get ready." I wait for him to leave and when he doesn't I open my eyes. "That's your cue to leave Draco."

He smirks. "You seem so tired I figure I can help you get dressed." He winks and runs out of my room before I get a chance to throw my pillow at him.

"Pig." I mutter.

Thirty minutes later I walk out to see Draco looking at old pictures of his family. Sometimes he does things that remind himself of his father or mother that leads him to reminisce on the days before everything went downhill. I sit down next to him, silently wrapping my arms around him. A tear slips to the edge of his eye, threatening to spill. I wipe it away quickly and kiss his temple. "Do you still want to go get the movie?"

He smiles, grateful for a distraction. "Yes. Let's go."

**Draco.**

I love the way Hermione just comforts me without asking what's wrong. She's knows me so well. Almost better than myself. Over the past two years I've really gotten to know her and now I'm starting to develop feelings for her. I honestly couldn't care less about this movie thing but it means something to her so I'll get it.

When she cuddled into me earlier I swear butterflies went off. Of course no one's perfect but she's just perfectly imperfect. I want to ask her out but if it doesn't work out…well we just signed the lease for another year…that would be awkward. Avoiding your roommate in your own flat.

I wrap an arm around 'Mione as we watch some romantic comedy she bought while we were out in muggle London. She has her head on my shoulder. I haven't been paying attention to the movie just because she is so close to me. "Hermione?"

"Yes Draco?"

"Have you ever thought about what it would be like if you and I were to date?"

I can tell she's taken aback by the question but she answers anyway. "Not particularly. Why? Have you?"

I look down at her. It's now or never. "I have actually." She stays quiet, barely meeting my eye. "I mean you're a beautiful woman and you're smart and generous. I mean look at all you've done for my family. You cleared the Malfoy name."

She blushes. "I suppose."

"Listen 'Mione…I know I'm not the best guy to be ask this by but…will you go on a date with me? Say…tomorrow night?" My heart beats faster and faster until I feel it might burst.

"Draco…I'm not sure I-"

"Just one date. If it doesn't work out, it doesn't work out."

"Draco…"

"I'll give you the best night of your life." I say waggling my eyebrows.

She giggles and looks me dead in the eye. "You're serious aren't you?"

"One hundred percent."

She nods her head. "Than I suppose I'll have to give you a chance."

**Hermione.**

Truthfully I have been growing feelings for Draco but I just wonder how this will affect our friendship. But then again, even _I _noticed that you could cut the sexual tension between us with a knife whenever we're in a ten-foot radius of each other.

For once in my life I have pre-date jitters. I really want this to turn into something greater. Draco's a great guy. He's handsome, alert, a great listener, intelligent, and not to mention smooth. He's the perfect guy.

"Hermione are you ready?" I look down at my outfit. Draco said not too formal but not too casual. I have on dark jeans and a fitted white button down shirt. My hair is up in an elegant bun, a few strands loose on my face.

"Yes!" I finally walk out my room. Draco's standing there in jeans as well with a polo shirt.

"You look amazing." He says with a shy smile, taking my arm and apparating us to…a park?

"A park?" I ask him.

He smiles. "You mean you don't remember what happened at this park?"

I think back to a couple months ago. Draco and I had attended a Ministry party together and had a few drinks each. By the time we were ready to go back home, I was piss drunk and Draco was pretty bad himself. We were afraid we'd splinch ourselves apparating so we walked home in the rain. We had stopped at this exact park and danced in the rain until he pulled me close and kissed me. It was a special moment that neither of us regretted but neither of us mentioned after that either.

"You know what? I'm not sure I remember that night," I lie.

He smirks at me and wraps an arm around my waist. "How about I remind you?" And his lips were on mine before I could even think. The kiss was exactly the same as it had been that night. Slow. Careful. Passionate. Like he didn't want to go too far but didn't want to hold back his feelings either. And let me tell you I could feel everything he was feeling at this moment.

"I think I remember now," I say quietly, blushing.

"I thought you would." He winks at me before leading me off to our picnic spot.

**One month later. No POV.**

"Baby wake up." Draco places his lips along his girlfriend's neck and jaw line to wake her up. "You're going to be late for work."

"Call in sick for me," Hermione mutters. She pulls her boyfriend closer. "And turn the light off you prick."

Draco flicks his wand and the lights go back out, the blinds close and the blanket, which had been thrown around the night before, fixed itself. "Jeez. I don't know why I love you."

Hermione's eyes pop open and she stares at Draco. "You what?"

He backtracks over what he said and winces. He's absolutely sure that he loves her but he doesn't know if she's ready for it. "I love you," he says simply.

Hermione leans up to kissing, finally waking up fully. "I love you too babe."

Draco kisses her back before pulling them back down onto the sheets. "I think I will just call in sick for you. That way we can have a repeat of last night," he mutters, his lips attaching to every exposed piece of skin on Hermione's body.

**I know this was lame. I kind of liked it though. I always write A lot More IN Common before I write this so I'm always tired and fresh out of ideas by the time I start writing these. If someone would review and give me an idea for the next one shot that'd be greatly appreciated! Thank you for reading…if you did…It's 4:38 a.m. omg. Good night!**


End file.
